ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
One Kick Leo
One Kick Leo is an alternate version of Ultraman Leo who trained so hard that he became the most powerful hero alive. He now faces a self-imposed existential crisis, as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his deeds. He is very OP, although not as OP as many people think he is (or Kit used to say he was...) History One Kick Leo (series) One Kick Leo was originally just another alternate version of Ultraman Leo, and like any other, started out as one of the princes of Planet L77. That all changed when High Lord Magma graced their planet. This vile Magma, unlike the canon one, was more than capable of destroying the planet alone, which he did, leaving seemingly nobody alive... except Leo. Escaping to the farthest reaches of the universe, the Prince swore to avenge his father, his brother, his pet, and their people, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Recalling ancient legends from L77's past dialects, Leo embarked on a training regiment said to grant its bearer absurd power at the cost of all else. And as far as Leo was concerned, he had already lost all else. The next three years seemed like eternity for the young former prince. He who once owned a castle dedicated his own life to moving mountains. 10,000 push-ups. 10,000 sit-ups. 10,000 squats. Then a 10,000,000 lightyear run. Every. Single. Day. Oh, and he made sure to absorb solar energy three times a day too. But eventually, he was ready. Leaving the planet he had called "home" for three years, Leo's strength had increased to such a degree that as he kicked off with such great force, the fortunately uninhabited world disintegrated into space dust as he took flight. With the best of his abilities, Leo sought information on the location of the High Lord Magma who took everything away from him. Unfortunately, his emotions, or lack thereof, had taken a heavy hit. As he toiled day by day, lightyears away from any other life, Leo's social skills had been lost to isolation, creating the empty shell of a personality any One Punch Man parody is known for. Fortunately, Leo would find the being himself. When he stumbled upon Earth, he noticed not only the resemblance it bore to his old home of L77, but also the unnatural structures built upon its surface... TBA Future During his adventures, he encountered Ultraman King, and took interest in his seemingly omnipotent powers. Leo looks forward to being able to engage King in combat one day, believing the old guy could finally give him the intense battle he has been searching for. After easily defeating all the monsters, Leo left Earth and went to travel the universe to fight evils nearly as overpowered as him. There are rumors that One Kick Leo actually trained Shining Shining Zero, but both Ultras have denied this. However, they are good friends, as Leo can often be found chatting with Zero in one of the latter's randomly summoned bars. Surprisingly, One Kick Leo has never heard of Saitama. Ultraman Cutter One Kick Leo is set to randomly appear in this series. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure One Kick Leo has become one of Kit's most commonly used characters in the UBA RPs. Forms - One Kick Mothra Leo= TBA }} Trivia * Despite his greatly overpowered kick, One Kick Leo does not possess any absurdly powerful beams or any kind of omnipotence. So he's actually not as powerful as some of the other OP Ultras. ** One Kick Leo is actually slightly less powerful than Shining Shining Zero; although he is confirmed to be physically stronger than Zero even in Strong-Corona form, Leo admits Zero outclasses him in every other category. * One Kick Leo was originally a disastrous one-up whose kicks were claimed to kill everything on the wikis. This was changed. ** The info on the old revisions of this page, and Kit's comments on it, are in-universe the insane ramblings of a One Kick Leo fanboy, much like the fans of Saitama himself. * One Kick Mothra Leo was obviously inspired by one of Furno's ideas for stories. ** It's also just a parody of how OP Mothra Leo is. Category:Parody Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier's stuff Category:Characters based on other franchises Category:Parody Brothers Category:One Kick Leo Continuity